


Lazy

by superyuui



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superyuui/pseuds/superyuui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot outside, and Kurogane gets conned once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my LJ under the username yuui_nyanko and also on my ffnet under the username superyuui

Kurogane fanned himself with a book as he made his way up the stairs to his apartment. He supposed that it was just his luck that he day the lift broke down just HAD to be the first day of what was predicted to be a long heat wave.

He realised, with no tiny shred of horror, that the next floor he passed would be the one on which Fai and his long-suffering twin brother lived. 

Now, as much as he liked Fai (the man was a damn good lay) and Yuui (equally good, if not a bit better due to the fact that he and Kurogane only ever shagged when Kurogane was also shagging Fai), he wasn’t particularly in the mood to get conned into the twins’ apartment with the promise of hot dinner and hot sex that night, and it wasn’t  _entirely_  due to the fact that his pride was still happily mounted and displayed inside the front door.

Recently, outside school hours and especially around Kurogane, the twins had started pretending to be each other and, unfortunately for their victims, they had turned out to be quite good at it. In fact, unless both of them were in the same place at the same time, Kurogane found it extremely difficult to tell them apart. It seemed like the things Yuui had said during the lunch time radio broadcast had been complete bullshit, as the man could imitate his brother’s voice flawlessly.

So, when Kurogane turned a corner to find one of the blonde bastards lying on the floor, stretched out under a window in a patch of sun like a goddamn cat, he gave it a minute of thinking before he made his accusation.

“The hell are you doing, Fai?”

The man’s smile widened and, without opening his eyes, he replied

“Enjoying the sun, Kuro-pon-sensei~” 

Kurogane’s eye twitched in the way that it always did when the annoying shit disfigured his name in such a way, and he resolved to just ignore the irritation and carry on to his apartment.

Fai’s voice floated up to him again.

“Ne, Kuro-sama-sensei, I’ve gotten kind of dizzy in the heat, and I’m not sure I’d make it home without being attacked.”

Fai caught Kurogane’s eye, and the taller man instantly discerned the words for what they were. He’d be damned before he fell for the scheming-

“You look kind of hot, too, you know.” Fai commented, voice low, “Yuui made ice cream at the weekend… if you want,” Fai’s tongue darted out and licked the corner of his mouth before he grinned, “I could be the bowl.”

 _Well fuck.  
_  
Kurogane lifted Fai onto his shoulder and walked the five feet to the blonde’s front door.

Afternoon sex didn’t sound  _so_  bad any more.


End file.
